Sex Therapy
by MissSexyRain
Summary: The Rain Guardian wants to give his elusive Mist lover some TLC. TYL! PWP. {8069} {One-shot}


_Summary: The Rain Guardian wants to give his elusive Mist lover some TLC. TYL! PWP. {8069} {One-shot}_

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.**

**Warnings: Hot steamy sex, OOCness, Un-Beta-ed, Mentions of 27x18x33x59x80x69**

Authoress: I can't even tell you lol I'm a little rusty writing lemons but hopefully I did some justice. Inspired by Robin Thicke's "Sex Therapy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sex Therapy<strong>

Now, Yamamoto Takeshi considered himself a patient man. Today, Tsuna and him had to negotiate with the Marco Famiglia. While Yamamoto could easily calm people around him, the boss of the Marco Famiglia, Antonio, somehow managed to wither his vast patience. Tsuna has stated time and time again as Decimo that he would not allow human trafficking in any areas that the Vongola owned. Nor would Vongola allies allow it. Despite this, Antonio kept trying to convince Tsuna and eventually threatened Tsuna by mistake. Yamamoto can say it didn't end well for Antonio. However, after this stressful day, all Takeshi wanted was nothing better than a nice long shower and some lovin'.

Shutting the door behind himself, the Rain Guardian began to strip his expensive Armani suit off. He didn't care where the pieces landed. Golden honey muscles became visible with each careless toss. After the first time Tsuna and the Guardians went to the future, Yamamoto had made a vow to become even stronger than his future twenty-five year old self. Now, ten years later (again) the Rain Guardian could safely say that his form gave even Ryohei a run for his money.

Walking leisurely to his bathroom, Yamamoto thought about paying a special visit to Mukuro. Many changes had happened after the visit to the future. Tsuna didn't want to loose anyone and therefore became more aggressive and possessive over his guardians. Needless to say that as they got older that passion developed into love stronger than anything everyone ever could imagine or experience. The guardians had their tumbles and happy moments, but it all came together in the end. They were all in a healthy polyamorous relationship. After showering for a while, a mischievous grin appeared on Yamamoto's face. Everyone should be asleep by now. Maybe he could have some alone time with Mukuro?

Mukuro unconsciously felt a chill creep up his spine. It was around 2 AM and the Mist Guardian was sound asleep in his room. Mukuro had finished a tiring mission earlier in the day. He had to do some tailing/spying on one of the enemy families. He was fine up until another highly skilled illusionist saw through his façade. He had the appearance as one of the whores the Boss ordered. Actually, the Mist Guardian was glad he didn't have to kiss anyone that time around. All hell broke loose when it was announced and Mukuro had quickly stole the documents the family boss had carried while fighting his way through the men. They were all weaklings in his book, but there were a lot of them. Once he made it safely back to the Vongola manner, it was already 10 PM. He was so tired and annoyed that he didn't even pay attention to Gokudera's usual insults. Actually, the fact he was so tired worried some of his lovers so much that they came and checked on him as he was getting ready for bed. Mukuro waved them all out and told them he would sleep alone for the rest of the night. Ryohei had got very pouty about that but acquiesced. Tsuna and Yamamoto had been absent during all of this.

So, the Mist Guardian was deeply unaware when his bedroom door opened silently. Yamamoto grinned in the darkness and closed the door with the lock _clicking_ in place. Out of all his lovers, surprisingly he loved teasing and playing pranks on Mukuro the most. The Rain Guardian crept to the bed noiselessly. When he was in front of the sleeping Mist Guardian, he leaned down and whispered, "Mukuro~"

The oblivious Mist Guardian grunted a little in his sleep. Yamamoto's whisper had tickled his ear. Yamamoto made a quiet "Tsk." Yamamoto then decided to do something bolder. The Rain Guardian leaned down softly beside Mukuro and brought one leg over the illusionist's slim waist, barely making any movement. Takeshi leaned down to Mukuro's ear and traced the outer shell with his tongue.

That definitely woke Mukuro up. The Mist Guardian was about to violently attack when Yamamoto gripped his wrists firmly. The Rain Guardian then bit the sensitive spot right behind Mukuro's ear, earning him a startled moan, "A-ah!" Yamamoto then started nibbling down the illusionist's throat.

"Ta-takeshi?" Mukuro started panting. The Rain Guardian loved surprising him and loved using the spot behind his ear to arouse him.

Yamamoto smiled into Mukuro's neck and leaned back up to give a peck on the lips. "Hello, my lovely Mist." His voice was husky with want. It had been a while since he bedded Mukuro, and he wanted him now.

In the dark Mukuro blushed bright red. He knew when Takeshi got like this it was almost impossible to stop him. Throughout the years, Yamamoto had developed into a sweet but aggressive lover. Not only did he want to do everything to please his lover, but also he made sure his lover never shied away from any fantasies they had. He was always willing to try new things, whether things he wanted or his lover wanted as long as both parties were comfortable. The illusionist moaned again when Yamamoto trailed his hands down Mukuro's side and gripped his hips to grind their crotches against each other.

Yamamoto was already hard, and he had no qualms letting Mukuro know. Yamamoto decided to lick his way slowly down Mukuro's toned stomach, starting from two pert nipples. Mukuro became more aroused as Yamamoto rolled each nipple between his teeth and sucked ardently. Yamamoto brown lips then wandered lower. While the illusionist had a fit body, he only had half developed ab lines. Yamamoto still held Mukuro's hips as he nibbled on the ab lines, making Mukuro squirm and grunt with the ministrations.

"Ah…tease." Mukuro said as he tugged Takeshi's short black locks. His breath was coming in short pants now.

Yamamoto's tongue dipped into Mukuro's small belly button and he nibbled, knowing Mukuro was getting more aroused by the second. He could feel Mukuro's dick poking him in the chest. Tan hands slowly brought down the black boxers hiding Mukuro from the world down slim hips and legs.

However, Mukuro decided he wasn't going to make this easy for Takeshi. After the Rain Guardian had threw his boxers somewhere over his shoulder, Mukuro took hold of Yamamoto's shoulders and pushed him to the side, reversing their positions.

"Not so fast Takeshi." Mukuro panted. He then proceeded to pull the Rain Guardian's boxers off. Yamamoto had no complaints.

"Ah!" Yamamoto gasped out in surprise as Mukuro swallowed the head of his cock. "Ngh..." Mukuro rotated his head, licking up and down the shaft as his hand fondled Yamamoto's sac. The Rain Guardian's stomach began to convulse as Mukuro began to suck the head harder and moaned as Takeshi pulled his long hair tight. "Ahh…_wait_. Mukuro—ugh"

Mukuro inwardly grinned as he could tell Takeshi was close. However, Mukuro's head was jerked up roughly with a _pop_ sound. Mukuro shivered, as he could see the gleam of the feral glare in the Rain's normally warm brown eyes. The pale moonlight showing through his thin curtains made Yamamoto look deadly.

"I want to _cum inside_ of you." Yamamoto growled. He pulled Mukuro closer for a passionate kiss. It was teeth and tongue in a tango of dance the two knew very well.

"**Ah!**" Mukuro gasped breathlessly as he felt Yamamoto grip his thigh and spread his legs wide, ass in the air. Yamamoto had grinded upward and their naked crotches touched creating a delightful friction of heat. Mukuro felt two fingers pushed eagerly into his entrance and start a fast paced scissoring motion. The Mist Guardian was too distracted by the tongue down his throat and the cock rubbing against him to notice the pain though. Soon, Mukuro's hips were unconsciously pushing back onto Yamamoto's fingers. Yamamoto then added a third finger and made a spreading motion. This went on for some time.

The couple was humping each other fervently when Yamamoto finally took the opportunity to withdraw his fingers from Mukuro's entrance and flip them over. Mukuro gasped at the feeling of being empty and feeling the mattress underneath him again. Takeshi leaned back to take in the disheveled appearance of the Mist Guardian and licked his lips. It always satisfied the beast within him to know that **he** was the one to get Mukuro like this.

"Don't-Ahh…" Mukuro was shushed when Yamamoto pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscles. Grabbing onto the pillows and sheets, Mukuro bit his lip to keep from screaming out. Once Yamamoto was fully sheathed inside the wet velvety heat, he leaned over to ravish Mukuro's mouth again to distract himself as he held still so the Mist Guardian could adjust.

After a few minutes, Mukuro grunted, signaling Yamamoto to move. The Rain Guardian wrapped his arms around Mukuro's creamy thighs and spread them out wider. Both Guardians shivered violently as Yamamoto accidently went in deeper. "My, what a beautiful picture you make Mukuro." Yamamoto chuckled, winded.

"M-move idiot!" Mukuro panted out annoyed. Yamamoto knew he hated being stared at, but the lustful look the Rain Guardian was giving him made it hard to be mad. Yamamoto then gave a shallow thrust, sending an electric current through both of them. The Rain Guardian slowly gained speed; the slapping of skin becoming louder. Yamamoto changed his angle, leaning more over Mukuro and was soon rocking the bed's headboard against the wall.

"**Ngh!**"Mukuro gasped louder as Yamamoto hit that spot that made him see a nebula of stars. A sexy moan loud enough to wake the mansion escaped the Mist Guardian as Yamamoto kept pounding into his lover at a hard and fast pace.

Perfectly manicured nails dug into Yamamoto's golden back as Mukuro moaned and gasped wantonly into the Rain Guardian's ear. "Ngh…Ta-takeshi _harder_." Mukuro's pale hand slipped into dark locks and tugged, trying to hold onto something.

Yamamoto nibbled on Mukuro's neck as he picked up the pace even more. He loved the wild way they made love together, whether soft and sweet in one second or rough and fast the next. Mukuro was meeting his thrusts every single time and it was ineffable how good it felt.

In a few more hard thrusts, the familiar coiling of heat in both their stomachs made them convulse within each other other's arms. They called out each other's name in bliss.

"Takeshi!"

"Mukuro!"

The couple sagged like rag dolls as their orgasm went through them and left a pleasant after glow. Takeshi was panting harshly on top of Mukuro, not feeling like moving. Mukuro was equally out of breath. Some minutes passed before Mukuro chuckled into Yamamoto's ear.

"I" _Huff._ "can already" _Huff._ "hear the" _Huff._ "complaints from the others." _Huff_. "Tsunayoshi will" _Huff. _"be especially jealous."

Yamamoto responded with a kiss behind Mukuro's ear. "Next" _Huff. _"time" _Huff._ "they can join." The Rain Guardian chuckled as he pulled out. The two snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
